Filling in the Memories
by Vixyfox
Summary: When Diaske is riding his bike to Riku's house at night, a tragedy happens that devastates Riku. There to comfort her comes back the mysterious figure who was suppossed to be gone forever....
1. Chapter 1 A Tragic Disaister

D.N.Angel. After the Anime.

Riku watched from her balcony as the terrible accident happened. A small figure riding along the road made a sharp turn onto the next road just as a car was driving by. Then loud screech was heard all over the town and she heard a faint shout of her name.

"Diaske" she whispered. She ran out of her house. The entire way she kept thinking DIASKE, PLEASE BE OKAY! PLEASE! When she reached the street, there was a crowd. She pushed through, tears welling up in her eyes. When she reached the front a man leaned over a spiky, red headed boy breathing heavily. "Diaske!" she shouted as she rushed to his side. "Riku?" came a faint whisper. The tears came rushing out as she leaned on his chest. She felt his hand on her back and looked up at his face. He gave the smallest of smiles but yet she saw that it overflowed with his love for her. They completely forgot about the crowd behind them. "Riku, I love you. Promise me you'll move on with your life and wont dwell on this moment." Diaske said to her, confidence in his voice mixed with sternness. "Don't say that as if you're going to die!" she answered. He quickly pulled her in for a kiss and then smiled at her. He squeezed her hand then with his last breathes said, "I love you Riku." Her face overflowed with tears when he said that. " Diaske! Don't leave me! Please!" she shouted, the tears flowing in larger amounts. There were scattered gasps in the crowd as she said that. "I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean to, he just rode out right in front of me and I just couldn't stop quickly enough!" said a mans voice. She looked up and instantly fell into shock at the sight before her. The man who had run over the love of her life was none other than her dad who was returning from overseas. He gasped at the sight of his daughters face. She slowly got up and swiftly ran off in the direction of Diaske's house. When she reached the house, she pounded on the door until Emiko answered the door. "What's the matter Riku!" she asked in alarm at the sight of rushing tears. "Diaske's dead! He got hit by a car on his way to see me! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! All of it!" she shouted. She cried and suddenly she felt Emiko hugging her and the wet tears from her eyes. Grandpa and Koske came running and when they saw the sight it confirmed everything they had heard Riku shout. Riku wiped away her tears as that memory ended. She didn't want to remember that day, but she couldn't help it. It had happened only a month ago. Now she sat in her room, her fingers fiddling with the locket he had given her on her fifteenth birthday. She is still fifteen. This year was one of the worst years she had had in her entire life. But she had no clue about the way in which it would become better.

Riku stared at the chalk board as the teacher lectured the class. Things have gotten wierd lately. She had seen dark figures following her everywhere. On the news there have been reports on the phantom thief. He was supposed to be gone for good. After Diaske had found his "sacrad maiden" Dark was supposed to be gone for good. Diaske had told her everything after that day on Christmas Eve. She shook her head and focused on the teacher's lecture. As soon as the bell rang she was pulled up and out by Risa, her twin sister. "Risa! What are you doing!"She looked at her and didn't say a thing. She just smiled. "I've been thinking. You've been down ever since...the incident. So I'm gonna take you to have some she said. Riku just glared at her sister and pulled her arm away. "Risa! You shouldn't do those kind of things without telling me first! I might have plans!" Riku smirked before she answered. "Like you would have any plans since the incident! You've been kepping to yourself since then." Riku glared at her more fiercly. Risa could be so heartless sometimes. She stalked off leaving a confused, almost angry sister to stare at her back. Risa would probably never figure out her mistake. When she reached her house she imediatley went up to her room and onto the balcony. Her mind started to fill with memories of the many time she and Diaske talked up here before he...passed away. At that moment she saw a familair figure flying through the sky over head.


	2. Chapter 2 What just happened?

Riku looked up at the figure as it flew over her. The shadowed face seemed to be looking at her. In an instant it disappeared and appeared by her side, the dark wings disappearing in the process. The violet eyes looked at her before two hands grabbed her arms and pinned them to her side. "Tell me what happened that night! Explain it to me! I'm confused! Where's Diaske!" yelled a fearful Dark. She stared at him before the voice filled her ears. She struggled but his grip was firm. "Answer me!" he yelled shaking her. "O…..Okay." she said looking down. "But we need to get away from here before Risa finds out you're here" she said, unaware of here words or actions. He unexpectedly hugged her into him, his wings on his back in an instant. He jumped into the air, his wings catching it. Soon they landed on the ground in the park. "Now tell me what happened that night." He commanded pushing her away at arms length. She stared at him before shaking her head and looking him in the eyes. "Before I tell you, do you really not remember anything at all?" she asked. He shook his head. She sighed and a sad look took over her face. "Diaske was…coming to visit me when……….he got hit by a car. The person in the car was…..my father." She said, tears rolling down her face. He looked at her before the memories came flooding back, along with pain. The pain overwhelmed him and he fell to the ground. He clutched his head, almost pulling out his hair from his grip being so tight. He let out a yell filled with pain. Riku sat there, a horror filled face lined with tears. She bent down over him and tried to ask the problem. "D..dark! What's the matter? What's happening?" she asked. "I..I can't lose the only other person who's connected to Diaske! What's the matter?" she practically yelled. She hugged him tightly, tears falling fast. Half an hour later his tension fell away and he relaxed in her grip. He finally pulled away steadying himself. They shared a silent moment before Riku started to speak. "I probably should get back. Risa is probably worried to death about me." She said in a low voice. She got up quickly got up and brushed herself off. He looked at her and picked her up and told her, "I know you hate this but hold on. It's faster and easier." She nodded and lowered her head. They were on her balcony quickly. He set her down and was about to leave when her voice stopped her. "D….did it hurt?" she asked. Her face was looking the other way. He smirked as he answered. "Like hell." He flew off leaving her to ponder more questions to ask him the next time she saw him. Riku looked up before the memories of the last couple of hours filled her mind. The next day, Riku was slow about getting up. It was the weekend. She looked out her window at the bright sun. She got dressed in her pink sweat jacket with the white skirt and tennis shoes. Her locket was around her neck as usual. She walked out of her house and down the long, steep hill. She reached the park and sat down on the bench beside the fountain. They had just finished rebuilding it after the earthquake had destroyed it. She looked at the beautiful view. She didn't know how long she stayed there but she realized the sun was setting. She jumped up and started to run back to her house when she saw a white light glowing behind some bushes. She reached out her hand and pulled back some of the branches. Then a bright flash lit the area and there before her was a figure in white angelic clouthes.


	3. Chapter 3 Should I do it?

The light faded away for Riku to look at the spirit of Mio Hio. Light shone around her since she was a spirit. Mio simply looked at her, a plan in her eyes. Riku stood there and stared. Last time she saw Mio was Christmas Eve. "Riku. Pay close attention if you ever want to see Daisuke ever again." Were the first words out of Mio's mouth. Riku's eyes widened at the thought of getting to see Daisuke again. She started to say something but Mio held up a hand to silence her. "I have a simple, well, for you it's not so simple." She said looking at Riku with an evil look in her eyes. Riku jumped at the sight of Mio actually looking evil. "My task to you is to fall in love with Dark Mousy. No exceptions." She told Riku. "That pervert! Yeah right! Like that could ever happen!" Riku exclaimed.

Mio looked at her with an expression that read, I knew you would say that. "Look, you want to see Daisuke again right? Just do that little itty bitty task and I can make that happen." She answered. Riku looked at her. But, if I fall in love with Dark, what's the piont in seeing Daisuke again? I'd be in love with someone else. What am I to do, Daisuke? "I…I can't." She answered. Mio now had an annoyed look on her face. "Oh please. I saw you with Dark in the park. I do live in heaven you know. You said you couldn't lose the only other one close to Daisuke. So accept the task and I'll leave you alone to do it. I'll give you a week to think it over." Mio said before she started to disappear like rain falling upwards. Riku stood there thinking. She shook her head and continued her journey back home. When she walked in the front door, she found her father standing there taping his foot. Riku gave him an annoyed look and then a angry look before flying up the stairs giving him no time to ask her where she had been all day. When she entered her room she flopped down on to her bed. Tomorrow I'm going to visit Daisuke's family and tell them about Dark. Maybe even about Mio's little task. She looked at the ceiling while confirming the thoughts before falling into a deep sleep. The next morning she woke to find Risa standing over her. She glared at her before sitting up. "Someone was knocking on the balcony window last night. I didn't get a good look, but I'm guessing he was here for you. I could have sworn it was Dark. He is back into thieving now so it would make perfect sense except the part about that person looking for you." Risa finished her long-winded sentence. "Go away Risa. It's too early in the morning for you to be nagging me about something I don't know about." Riku said waving for Risa to step out of her room. "How could you not have heard the racket from the knocking on the glass? I swear you need hearing aids Riku!" Risa said. Riku gave her sister an annoyed look before forcing her out of her room. "I told you I don't need your nagging first thing in the morning! In fact, I don't need it at all. The only reason you think it was Dark is because your obsessed with him and his thieving! Could you do me a favor and not mention him around me? For heaven's sakes Risa! Go nag Mom or Dad. Scratch that, go nag Dad!" Riku said before shutting the door in Risa's face. Riku came down the stairs in her school uniform after a couple of minutes to find Risa sulking in the kitchen. She just rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. As she peddled her bike to the school, she saw a lost looking kid wandering the street. He looked as if he was from America or something. She just shrugged and kept going. She soon reached the school and was inside the classroom before most of the other students were even on their way to school. This gave Riku some time to think about what happened last night. The bell rang as she was in deep thought. Students came pouring in in a rush to get to their seats. "Class. May I have you attention please? We have a new student joining us today. Please welcome him with kindness." Her teacher told the class. And in he walked, the American looking kid she saw on the street.


	4. Chapter 4 I Guess I Will

* * *

The American boy stood at the front of the classroom smacking gum. He looked around the room before glancing over his classmates. His eyes fell on Riku for a second before sweeping over the rest of the class. "You can sit over there by Riku," said the teacher. He sluggishly walked over to the seat beside her before dropping his book bag down beside it. He gave a quick smile to her before the frown came back. The teacher started the class. After school ended, Riku walked down the hall in a deep thought, not paying attention and slammed into someone. "Sorry! It's my fault! I wasn't paying attention!" Riku said immediately after the collision. She looked up to see the boy slumped on the floor. "No prob. Besides, I wasn't paying attention either." He said, looking at her before getting up. She quickly got up and dusted herself off before picking up her stuff. She smiled at him before walking off. He stared after her as Risa watched her sister leave. She gave a devilish smile before walking up behind him. "So you like my sister?" she asked. He jumped before turning to face her. "She's your sister?" he asked? She frowned at him. "No Duh! We're twins! God your dense." She said. He looked at her before comparing his mental image of Riku to her. "Yeah, you're twins! You look a lot alike!" He said, snapping his fingers. She gave him a look of annoyance before speaking again. "Well, anyway, if you really like her, you should go after her. I mean, she needs a little cheering up in her life." Risa said twirling around to his other side. "It's just my none important advice." She said before bouncing away after her sister. He stared after her before finally picking up his books and heading out the door. He slowly walked home thinking over the advice she had given her. He wasn't sure if he could go after her so soon. He just moved here and didn't know anything about her. As her reached his street he saw a woman with short blonde hair checking her mailbox. He paid her no attention as he started to walk by her. "Oh! Excuse me? Are the new neighbors down the street?" She asked, turning around quickly before he could escape her questioning. "Ah…yeah. I'm Taki." He said turning to face her. "Welcome! Well, how old are you Taki?" She asked looking him over. "Fifteen." Was all he would answer? "Really? That's how old my son is….was" She said. H e looked at her strangely before speaking. "I got to go now. See you later Mrs...Umm, what did you say your name was?" She looked at him before smiling, "Emiko." He left and headed for home.

"Riku! I think you should give him a chance. It would be good for your social life. Please give him a try. I can tell he's crazy about you." Said Risa, pestering her sister. "Leave me alone! I'm not in the mood for your matchmaking game tonight. In fact, don't ever try it on me again." Riku answered as she slammed the door in her sister's face, "Humph." Was Risa's reply. Riku walked out onto the balcony as she heard Risa walk away. She looked at the ocean view before sighing. "Daisuke, I wish you were her with me." She said. "He could be in a way. If only you would accept my task." Said Mio, appearing out of nowhere. "You!" was all Riku could come up with. "It that all you can say? Well I want my answer. It's been a week. What do you say?" she asked. Riku looked at her before staring at the ground. "How can I fall in love with him if I'm still in love with Daisuke? I don't think I could." Said an unhappy Riku. "So. All I want to know is your answer. "Fine, I'll do it. Only if you promice to erase my memory once it's complete." Said Riku. Mio smiled a devilish smile. "Done." She said before disappearing. Should I really have agreed to do this?

* * *

Hey people! And Danielle! I hope everyone is enjoyng the story so far! Well, anyway, I know I'm making Mio into a devil but, there is a surprise near the end of the series. So don't be too mad at me! Anyways, Love ya all! 


	5. Chapter 5 What Happened?

Riku sat up in her bed. The memory of her agreement on the top of her mind. She sighed and slowly went downstairs in her pajamas. "Hey Riku! Hurry up and get dressed! We're going to the amusement park today!" Said Risa just as Riku reached the bottom of the stairs. Riku simply rolled her eyes at her sister before walking into the kitchen. "Good morning, sleepyhead." Said her mom. She hadn't seen much of either of her parents since they came back. She avoided them at all costs. Today was no different. She simply turned around and headed up the stairs to her room again. When she finally got dressed and headed back downstairs, Risa pestered her to hurry up so they could leave. Finally Riku was ready to leave. Risa jumped up and down with excitement. As soon as they were in the park, Risa was lost in the crowd. Riku sighed. As she wandered around the park occasionally riding a rollercoaster or two. Finally she saw the one ride she wanted to ride the entire time, the Dragon Twister. As she waited in line she thought she recognized a certain patch of purple hair, sprouting everywhere. "What's he doing here?" She asked herself. Once on the ride, she stopped worrying about him. In the middle of the ride it was stopped by a blonde figure with long white wings. He had a devilish smile on his face as his gaze swept over the riders. Then, he disappeared to a spot behind her. "Well hello, Dark Mousy. It's been a while." Said the voice of Krad. The next thing that was heard was a loud bang and a dozen people screaming in fear. Riku felt a jerk. At that moment, the ride started to lean backwards to the side and slowly started to fall. Riku had no sense of what was going on before Krad was up in front of her row. He smirked at her and her companions as he took a white feather out of thin air. The next thing she knew she was falling toward the ocean, of which the ride was located over. She felt a sting on her back as she landed in the water. The air was knocked out of her as she floated toward the dark bottom. Soon, she felt two powerful hands pull her into a tight hug as they pulled her to the surface. The two hands placed her on hot pavement before the touch disappeared. Riku started to black out consciously. "Riku! Wake up already!" said a familiar, yet annoying voice. She slowly opened her eyes to find a concerned looking Risa standing over her. Risa gave a small sigh of relief before sitting down in a chair. "Risa? Where…..where are we? What happened?" she asked before sitting up. "The hospital. That ride you were on was destroyed WHILE you were on it. Dark was there to save you though." Said Risa. Risa was washed over by a look of love at the mention of Dark's name. Riku just snorted. "Risa, I know you're leaving details out. Give them to me." She said. "Hey, I don't know all the details. Sorry." Was all Risa would answer. "Then go away." Riku replied. A couple of hours after visiting hours were over Riku finally got to lounge back without Risa annoying her about the pillows being in the right position or something stupid like that. Suddenly, Riku felt a cold breeze sweep in her room. She looked over to see someone had opened the window. "How'd that get open? I thought the nurse closed it." She got up slowly, the cold floor sending Goosebumps up her legs. The latched closed with a barely audible noise. When she turned around, she was half scared out of her skin. A small yelp escaped her lips into the ears of Dark. "Well, I guess you're not too happy to see me." He said. She gave him an angry look before climbing back into her bed, ignoring his comment. "Fine, be that way. I just came to check up on you. That a wonderful way to say thank you to the person who saved you." He said before turning away to face the window. Riku gave an almost regretful look before speaking. "Ok, ok I'm sorry. Thanks. I guess." She said turning her face away from the window. "I bet you just want to know what happened. I'll tell you even if you didn't want to know." He said smirking at her. "Krad tried to attack me but he also attacked other riders to distract me from him. He used a spell to break the seat belts and make several people fall. Fortunately, everyone except you got a pretty good grip on the ride. You just fell off into the water. I saved you end of story" He said turning back toward the window, unaware of how he came to face her. "How…..how did the fight go. Did you win?" she asked, hesitant of his answer. She knew he would brag, even if he had lost. He was silent. Suddenly he flew out of the room through the now open window. She just stared after in surprise.


	6. Chapter 6 Riku, I love you

Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying it! Anyway, this chapter is a little gloomy but good. It's to make up for the horribly written parts in the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Riku closed the window latch yet again as the speck of Dark flew off. What was that about? She thought to herself. Then she remembered the agreement. She sighed. "I'll never complete the task. Guess I'll never see Daisuke again." She said giving yet another sigh. The next morning the doctor came to tell her the extent of her injuries. "You're a really lucky girl Riku. You only sprained your wrist. You'll have to keep it wrapped for a couple of months just to make sure it heals." He told her. "A couple of months? That's a long time! I don't see how my wrist could take that long to heal." She answered, giving him a confused look. "It's just for good measure." He said, smiling at her in an attempt to cheer her up. She simply turned her face toward the window. Once she was back at home, matters only got worse. "Riku, we need to talk." Said her father that very day. She glared at him, hoping to make him understand she wasn't in the mood. "Don't give me that look young lady! You haven't talked to me ever since I came back over seas with your mom and hit that boy!" he lectured her. "But he wasn't just some boy Dad! He was my boyfriend! My first and only love ever! You ran over him! How could you!" she screamed at him before trying to run out of the room. He grabbed her arm and gripped it tightly. She winced when a surge of pain shot up her arm. "Let go!" she said trying to pull away. "Listen to me! It wasn't my fault he rode right out in front of the car! It was just a stupid moment on his part that caused him his life! So don't you dare blame me!" he yelled, tightening his grip so hard it started to cut circulation off. "Let go! I have every right to blame you! You were supposed to slow down at that corner! Let go! You're hurting me!" she yelled and started gasping in pain. He didn't realize the next action he took until it was done. He slapped her. Hard. She had a shocked look on her face before she turned and kicked him in the balls. He fell to his knees as she took off out of the house. As she ran out the door she passed a surprised and angry sister and mother. It was raining hard on her. She finally stopped running when she reached the corner where Daisuke had died. She stared at the spot before she heard a car coming. When the car was a few yards away she sucked in a deep breath. Her face down cast, emotionless, she stepped out in front of the car. The next thing heard was a loud screech. But the blow never came. All she felt was a warm body holding her into it. She fell to her knees as the sound of a car door opening entered her ears. Her hands flew to her face, tears streaming out. A hand stroked her back trying to comfort her. "Are you alright! Did I hit you?" said a panicked voice. "Don't worry, I think she'll be alright." Said the voice of Dark. "Could I help in anyway?" asked the voice. "Well, you could drive her back to her house." He said. Riku jerked away from him. "I'm not going back! Not if that man is still there! I never want to see him again! He ran over Daisuke!" she yelled at them both. He stood up straight staring at her. "What happened?" he asked, now noticing a just recently made bruise. She didn't answer him. He grabbed her and placed her in the car while getting in beside her. "Drive us to your place. We need to work this out." he told the woman. As she drove them to her house, he looked at the disheveled Riku. He saw pain, anger, sadness, and disappointment on her usually stubborn face. Once inside and dry, she finally told the both of them what had happened. Dark had an angry look upon his face while the woman just looked shocked. Riku got up and walked out onto the balcony. Dark sat staring at Ms. Kika. She looked at him, her face worried. "Umm...if you don't mind me asking, who is this Daisuke guy she keeps talking about?" she asked. He hesitated one moment before speaking. "He was a good kid. In fact, he was Riku's boyfriend. I've never seen a couple as happy as them. They were one of those rare, pure couples most people think only exist in movies or romance novels. I thought that they would live the happiest lives together than anyone I knew." He started off a smiled passing his lips. Then the frown came back. "But…something happened. One night he was riding his bike to see her like he did every night. They both refused to go on vacations so they could see each other everyday. Well, on his way to see her, a car hit him. But not just any car. It just happened to be driven by her father, retuning from over seas. I guess you could imagine that look on her face when that happened. It broke her heart." He said. The woman sat there a tear falling down her face. "He was coming to celebrate our one year anniversary." Said Riku standing in the doorway, her hand closed around her locket. She walked over, sitting at the table. She handed Ms. Kika the locket. "He gave me this a week early." She told. "Let's never forget each other…. I love you Riku." Ms. Kika read flipping it over to read the last part. "How sweet." She said handing it back. She didn't even look at the pictures inside. Soon the rain stopped as the three finally went to bed. Riku's heart filled with old pain as she fell asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7 See you at school Risa, only

Ok people, this chapter is completely piontless but read it anyway please! Thanks bunches!

* * *

The next morning, Riku sat on the balcony, watching the sunrise make the dew glisten. Her arm hurt and it only made it worse when she looked at it or touched it. "Up so early?" came a voice. She jolted around to see Dark, shirtless with sleep in his eyes. He sat down next to her as a yawn escaped his mouth. She looked over the railing again. "Are you alright? I mean from yesterday." He asked. She looked at him before answering. "I guess. But I won't go back. Only to get my things. That's it." She answered him. An angry look passed over her face. He laughed silently before a smirk showed up on his face. She saw it and shoved him. "So, you really don't care about anyone! Should've known you wouldn't be concerned about anyone." She said glaring at him. He laughed before answering her. "No. I was just glad to see that old stubbornness back." He said laughing again. A blank look passed over her face before she smiled to herself. Soon, she was laughing with him. "Stop! You're making me laugh too!" she said punching him playfully in the arm. He slowly stopped a smile on his face still. "You know, you look a lot better with a smile on your face than a frown." He told her. "Yeah," she said, a frown appearing, "Daisuke would have wanted me to smile all the time." He looked at her before giving her a quick hug. When he let go, he saw a frightened look on her face. "What's that look for?" he asked. She blushed before turning away. "Well, aren't you two up early?" said a bright Ms. Kika. After an appetizing breakfast, she took Riku to gather her things. Riku was silent the entire way. When she got out of the car, she was greeted by a concerned mother and sister. "Riku! Are you okay? Where have you been? Let me see the bruise! Get inside quickly!" said the pair simultaneously. Riku held up a hand to stop them. "What's the matter?" asked her mother. "I only came to gather my things. I will not be anywhere near that man any longer." She answered. She walked past the pair of them and entered the house and up to her room. She quickly gathered all her clothes and packed them away in her suitcase then left. "Riku, please think this over! You can't just leave!" said a panicked Risa. "I will not abused by my own father." Was all she replied. She left them staring after her in dismay. Apparently, they had only seen her knee her father. School the next week was uneventful, other than Risa asking her what their father had did to her. Finally Friday came. Riku was walking out the gate when a hand touched her shoulder. "Excuse me Riku, but would you mind talking with me for just a moment. She turned around to see Taki standing there, a nervous look glued to his face. "Sure." She said. "Do you think we could sometime go out you know, like on a date?" he asked, a blush crossing his face. She looked at him a moment. "I…don't know." she answered. "Well, if you decide to, please meet me at the Malt shop on Tokyo Avenue." He said leaving her with the choice. Her mind swelled with the thought of even liking anyone other than Daisuke. She sighed before making up her mind. "Guess I'll go. Don't want to break his heart." She said. When she entered the shop, she immediately saw him. She sat across from him watching as a smile slide across his face. "So you decided to come!" he said, a little over excited. He started talking none stop for an entire hour. Suddenly, he asked her a question, finally letting her speak. "Riku, did you come here because you had nothing better to do or because you really like me?" he asked. "Well, I'm not entirely sure myself." She answered. She saw his face slide into disappointment. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have come." She said getting up and running back to her new home. "I'm sorry Daisuke, I can't move on just yet." She said looking up at the beautiful sky. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright? And who's Daisuke?" asked the voice of Taki. She turned around before answering. "No one." She said before running inside. She slammed the door and slid to the floor. "Why in the world would he follow me all the way to me own house just to ask if I was alright?" she asked nobody in particular. She pushed her face into her hands before walking back to the living room. She just couldn't figure out what had happened. It was all just confusing. 


	8. Chapter 8 Awaking Love?

Heys hey! I hope you like it so far! Anyways, ... could you leave reviews please? I realize most peole like to wait till the end to submit reviews but it's just killing me not to know your opinions! Please submit reviews! Thanks!

* * *

"What are you doing sitting here in the hallway?" asked Dark. Riku banged into the door of which she was leaning against, surprised to see him. "Nothing" she said getting up and rubbing the back of her head. He smirked at her before walking back down the hallway, Riku following a couple of yards away. "What was all that about?" he asked her, giving a backward glance over his shoulder. She looked up. "What was what a bout?" she asked innocently. "You know I saw you, right? I was up on the roof." He answered. "What were you doing up there?" she asked, guiding the conversation away from the original subject. "I was fixing it. Ms. Kika asked me to do it about three days ago." He replied. "Well, gotta go get changed." She said, walking up the stairs. "For what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "If you must know, I want to go for a walk in the park." She answered. As she disappeared behind the wall, he decided to follow her just to be safe. When she finally left, the sun was starting to lower. "I guess I won't get to take a long walk today." Riku said, looking up at the setting sun. She walked through the park and came upon the bridge. She paused there before leaning on the railings. Memories flooded her mind.

_"Riku, do you believe in true love?" asked an embarrassed Daisuke. She looked at him. "Well, I believe it depends on the person. If that person decides they want to believe in it, it exists to them. I guess I believe in true love. Yes, I do. Why?" she replied looking at his face. He didn't have to answer before she realized what he was trying to say. She blushed fiercely before smiling. He smiled back. "Riku, close your eyes and hold out your hands." Daisuke said. She did as told and felt a cold object pressed into her hand. "Ok, open." He said. She opened her eyes to see gold, heart shaped locket in her palm, words in scripted on it. "Oh Daisuke!" she breathed looking it over carefully. "Let's never forget each other…I love you Riku." She read aloud. She looked at him blushing more fiercely. She put it on, before pulling Daisuke into a hug. Caught off guard, he slowly returned the hug, starting to blush as well. He was glad Dark wasn't within him at that moment. They pulled apart before setting off back home, warm feelings inside both of them. When they were a street apart Riku shouted something loud enough for Daisuke to hear so far away. "Daisuke! I love you too!" she shouted._

"Daisuke, I love you too." She whispered to herself as the memory ended. She closed her eyes to try and stop tears from flowing. It didn't work. They came and she cried as softly as she ever cried before. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her, as if trying to comfort her. She turned around awkwardly to face Dark. He pulled away, almost jumping back. "I…I'm sorry! I didn't …I mean …" he stammered before just turning around and flying off. She stared after just like that night in the hospital. _What is this felling? Did I actually_ _enjoy having his arms around me? No! I've got to stop thinking like that! But, in a way I DID enjoy it. Oh well, I guess it's a_ _mystery unsolved._ As she thought this, her heart started to slow down. She didn't even realize it had started to pound. She shook her head and started back to the house, her mind on Dark's actions.

Dark sat on the hill overlooking the entire town. Why had he done that? He just couldn't figure out why he did it. His heart slowed down. Am I falling in love? He thought. He shook his head violently. "No, not with her. Not with Daisuke's girl." He said an angry look on his face. It softened a bit. "But, she's not his girl anymore since he died." He whispered, shocked at himself for thinking such a thought with a selfish meaning to it. He looked at the starry sky just as Riku did. _Could this be an awakening love?_ They thought simultaneously. _Or a_ _feeling of want_? Added Riku.


	9. Chapter 9 I Believe You

Hey! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I just want to ask one more time for reviews please! Thanks!

* * *

Riku walked silently to Daisuke's house. Dark had been back for a month and she still hadn't told Emiko about him. She needed to know that he was back. The television could have told her but she wanted to tell Emiko about where he was staying. She knew she couldn't put it off much longer. As she approached the house, she started to slow down. "Maybe I shouldn't do this." She said to herself. Just as she was turning around a voice called out to her. "Oh! Riku, dear! What are you doing here?" said a delighted Emiko. She turned back around, a small smile on her face. "I just came to visit." She answered. "Well, let's not stand out here in the hot sun. Come inside!" Emiko smiled at her. Riku nodded her head and followed Daisuke's mother inside. As she took off her shoes, she looked around to see the familiar surroundings. Nothing had changed since she had been here last. They sat on the couch, Grandpa and Kosuke joining them. "So, how have you been? How's your family?" asked Emiko. Riku downcast her eyes. "I…I don't live with my family anymore." She answered, getting a concerned look from Daisuke's family. "Well, what happened?" asked Kosuke. "Well, since the incident, I didn't talk to my dad at all. You know, because he…well anyway, he got tired of it. He lost control and slapped me. While he did that, his grip gave me a bruise on my arm. It's gone away now, but I can never forgive him. I kneed him and ran out." She said. She heard a series of gasps at certain parts. "Then I…then I tried to commit suicide. But someone saved Me." she told on. They looked at her questioningly. When she didn't continue, Kosuke asked, "Well, how did you try to commit suicide, who saved you, and most importantly, why would you do such a thing?" She looked up at him. "I tried to run in front of a car. I just wanted to be with Daisuke." She said, answering only two of the questions. "Child, who saved you. Please tell us." Said a calm Daichii. "Dark." She whispered ever so faintly. "Who?" said Emiko getting up. "Dark." Repeated Riku.

Dark sat on the roof, thinking about everything he had stolen and sealed in the last week. He had been busy. He knew he was trying to keep his mind off that night on the bridge. He sighed heavily. He hadn't seen Krad in a while. "Why did you do such a stupid thing Krad?" he asked himself. He thought it just stupid to try and destroy him by destroying the ride he was on. "I can fly you know." He said, again to thin air. He slid down the roof landing on the pavement. He fixed his hat and sunglasses and started to walk to the library. He didn't know why he liked the stupid place so much. Maybe it was just the calm serenity and quiet. He didn't know. But something stopped him. Riku was running toward him her eyes shut tightly. He watched as she came closer. When she was arms length away, he reached out his hands and put them on her shoulders, stopping her in her tracks. She opened her eyes, fresh tears falling silently and slowly. "What's the matter?" he asked. She took her hand and slapped away his hand from her shoulder. Then, she did the most surprising thing. She pushed her way into his arms, her hands holding onto him tightly. He gawked at the girl in his arms as she cried. He slowly started to react to the hug, gently wrapping his arms around her. After a couple of long minutes, he pulled her away to arms length to look at her tear stained face. He put a stern look on before talking. "What happened? I can't help you unless you tell me." He said. "I…I went to tell Daisuke's family to tell them about where you were." She started. He nodded, letting her know he was listening. "When I told them, Emiko slapped me. She told me, 'Don't ever lie about that! There is no way he could be back! I've seen the news reports yes, but the "phantom thief" hasn't used wings! It's just some wanna be thief who uses Dark's name for himself!' That's when I left." Said Riku, tears starting anew. "It's like no one believes me anymore! No one!" yelled Riku. Dark looked at her. "I believe you." He said. "Of course you do! You're the one that I was talking about. You know you came back and where you're living and everything like that!" she replied. He started to laugh. She pulled out of his reach. "What's so funny?" she asked. "I was just laughing at my stupidity. Of course I knew! I don't even know why I said that!" he answered, laughing harder. Riku only smiled meekly before wiping her eyes. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, Daisuke believes you." He said, getting serious. She looked at him, the comment setting in. She smiled at him. This time it was a true smile. "Thank-you." She said sincerely. He stared at her. She looked beautiful in the twilight colors. He blushed, not even noticing it. She looked at the light pink racing across the surprised face. The sky made him look kind of handsome. She looked down before turning to leave. As they parted, she couldn't help but think about the deal she made. She didn't want to break his heart when she completed it. Wait! I won't really fall in love with him! Who cares how he feels. I just want to see Daisuke again. She thought. But she knew she didn't really feel that way.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10 What I feared

Riku sat in the classroom. She was annoyed at Dark. 'I'm only going to your school to protect you. And maybe check out a few of the girls.' She was frustrated that he would do that. Since he was older, at least she didn't have to worry about him being in her classes. The bell rang and everyone packed up hurriedly so they could leave. As Riku entered the hall, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see Risa standing there to talk to her. "What is it?" she asked. She had gotten a little better about being nice to her since she wasn't always around her anymore. Risa looked down. "Could…could I come live with you? Father and I had a fight about why you left and everything so…please?" she asked her. "What kind of fight? Did he hit you?" she asked. Risa nodded slightly, her arms behind her back, twisting the bottom of her skirt. "Of course, Risa. Come home with me after school today so you can meet Ms. Kika. Then we'll get it all settled. Ok?' She said, her voice getting soft toward the end. Risa looked up at her, her eyes shining with the biggest thank-you she had ever seen. As Riku watched Risa walk toward her next class, worries came over her about how Dark would handle this.

Risa sat at her desk looking down. Her thoughts were focused on the conversation she just had with Riku. But still, she could tell she was worried about something…or someone. After all they were twins. Risa let it slip her mind as she started to focus on her schoolwork. Whatever it was, she would find out sooner or later.

Dark sat a fairly small desk. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He would have to get used to this if he was going to come everyday. He sighed heavily as the teacher continued the boring lessons. Soon the bell rang and he stretched his long legs. As he walked across the school yard toward Riku, someone reached her before him. It was Risa. He looked at Riku questioningly. She gave a look that told him she would tell him later. "Risa, this is my friend." She said. "D. They call me D." he said, thinking of they first name that came to him. Riku gave him a look that said, what kind of name is that? "Hi! I'm Risa!" Risa replied holding her hand out. "Yeah, I know, Riku told me about you." He said glancing at Riku. "So, you hang out with my sister? That's nice to hear that Riku's finally getting social. I've been trying ever since the…" she started out but stopped herself. Riku looked down. He looked between the two sisters. "Well, let's go." He said, smiling slightly. They set off for home. "You need to go ahead home and tell Ms. Kika that someone is coming home with me and to pretend you are her son. Don't forget your name, D. By the way, what kind of name is D?" Riku whispered. He looked down at her. "Fine but you'll have to stop and talk to Risa about something so I can get the head start. And it's a name that worked." He whispered back, straightening himself. "Risa! Look at the birds nest!" said Riku, pointing at the tree nearest to them. Dark rolled his eyes, and kept on walking, getting slightly faster. After a couple of minutes, Riku gave up on trying to get Risa to find the invisible birds nest. When they reached the house, they entered to find "D" sitting at the table looking annoyed at some homework. "Riku? Is that you dear? D told me you were coming home with a friend." Said Ms. Kika, walking into the room with tea on a tray. "Please, sit down." She said smiling at them both. They sat down next to D who pretended to give up on his homework. "What is it you want dear?" Ms. Kika asked nicely.

"Thank-you! I'll be back tomorrow with my stuff! Thank-you!" said a delighted Risa as she ran home. Ms. Kika smiled at her as she waved good-bye. She sighed. "Ms. Kika, thank-you for letting Risa come stay with us. To help pay for us, I'll get a job. That way it'll be easier." Said Riku, standing behind her. She turned around to look at her. "Thank-you dear." She said smiling yet again. As Ms. Kika walked past her, Riku looked after her sister. It was going to be hard to keep Dark's secret from her. A hand placed itself on her shoulder. She glanced at the person behind her. "You did a good thing. Offering to get a job." He said. Then he smirked at her. "But you realize I'm gonna be bugging you while your working." He said. She slapped his hand away before walking inside the house. He watched as she went inside, disappearing from sight. He started to get angry at himself. Then He realized that he was changing. It might be what he feared. Love for someone who would never love him back. He followed the two back inside as those thought consumed his mind.

* * *

Hey peoples! This chapter came up a little short but, I'm doing the best I can. Well, anyway, see ya! 


	11. Chapter 11 He Lost His Chance

* * *

Taki sat at his desk. It was after school and basically everyone was there to help set up for up coming class party. Christmas was coming and everyone was excited. He had tried several attempts to capture Riku's heart but she kept her distance. He asked her many times why she wouldn't go out with him but it was always the same answer. 'I'm saving my heart for someone else.' He smirked. Who could this lucky guy be? He was foolish not to notice she liked him. After everyone was finished for the day, he walked up to her at her desk. She looked up at him momentarily before going back to packing her school bag. "Riku, would you mind going to see the lighting of the town Christmas tree with me?" he asked. She looked back up at him. "Sorry, I can't. I'm…" she started to say but he cut her off. "Saving your heart for someone else. I know, but could you spare me one date? I mean, come on. He hasn't noticed you and he probably never will so get over him and move on with your life. You can't just focus on one guy all the time!" he said making an angry face towards her. She stared at him. Tears started to well up before she ran out of the room, a clink following the scene. He looked down to see her locket on the floor, opened. Risa looked at him with sad eyes before stooping to pick it up. "The guy she is talking about has already noticed her. He loved her with every inch of his body and would kill or die to protect her. Daisuke is waiting for her to come to him. You don't understand. Daisuke's dead." She said looking at the pictures in the locket. He stared at her as if he just got slapped in the face. "I…I'm sorry! I didn't know! If I had known!" he started but just couldn't bring himself to say it. He knew he would have used that information to tell her off like he just did. He ran after her looking everywhere. He found her sitting on the bench by the school yard. She was sitting with another guy with purple hair.

"Don't worry about what he said. He's just jealous of Daisuke. You know it. Daisuke had himself a good catch so cheer up." Dark said, patting her back gently. She looked up at him before smiling faintly. "I don't know. Maybe he's right. Maybe I should get over the fact that Daisuke's dead and I can't do anything about it. It's just…it's just that I'm afraid that Daisuke will hate me when I go up there." She answered. "Don't be silly. He wished for nothing more that you to be happy. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Dark replied, making her look him fully in the eyes. "Do you mean it?" she asked. "With all my heart." He said looking down at her. For some reason she blushed and ran off. He watched her leave. He sighed before getting up to leave. He was ready to go home.

Taki heard the entire conversation. He was no physic but he could tell the guy liked Riku. He watched as both of them left before sitting on the bench. He had ruined his chances of ever going out with her. He sighed and left for home.

Riku started to slow down. "Why did my heart do that?" she asked herself. She placed her hand on her heart as it slowly went back to regular pace. She knew she was falling for Dark. She had tried so many times to find an explanation for all the signs of love she that remembered from when she went out with Daisuke. Suddenly, Mio appeared by her side, an amused look riding along her face. "So, it has already gotten that far? I'm impressed Riku." She said, making Riku jump. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Oh nothing." She said. Mio disappeared leaving an angry and confused Riku behind. Riku walked toward home, her heart racing. Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with a gloved hand. "Shh now. Don't want anyone letting Dark know I have you." Said Krad holding her tightly. She laughed Mingcingly as they disappeared from the street.

* * *

Hey! Okay, so this chapter is kinda bad, but at least it is intresting. Well, bye-bye. 


	12. Chapter 12 A Final Battle

Well guys, this is the next to last chapter. So sad I know. But at the same time I will have finally completed my first fan fiction. Also, Thanks iman faith for stiking by my side all the way through. I dedicate this chapter to you! Thanks a bunch!

* * *

Dark was pacing in the dining room. "Where is she? It's really late!" he shouted at no one. He looked at out the window at the night sky decorated with stars. Ms. Kika sat in a chair sipping coffee. "Calm down Dark. I'm sure she's safe somewhere." She said. He stopped pacing and faced her. He frowned at her angrily. "I'm going out to find her. I can't stand waiting anymore." He said. He flew out the door, wind swirling in the room. He didn't even care is any civilians saw him. He only cared about Riku's safety.

Risa stared at the spot where he had stood. He was Mr. Dark. He was back and she didn't even get to spend time with him. She twirled around, her hair flying behind her. She stomped into her room to get changed. She was going to follow him. She would do anything to get Mr. Dark in her reach.

Krad stood on the hill watching as a frustrated Dark flew through the streets. He turned to face Riku who was tied to a tree on the hill. She stared at him frightened. "Don't be afraid my dear Riku. The time will come soon." He said giving an evil smile. She struggled against the strong rope. He laughed at her attempts. "Try as you might you will never break the rope." He told her, laughing again. She stopped her struggle. She knew it was hopeless. He smirked at her. He knew what was going through her mind. He turned back toward the town. Dark was slowely coming this way. In due time he would reach the hill. "At sun up, Riku. At sun up." He said looking at her. Her eyes were wide with fright. What was he going to do to her? She closed her eyes and tried to remember something happy. Something to calm her down.

"Riku, if you don't slow down, you'll hurt yourself!" exclaimed Daisuke. "Daisuke, I've done this before. I'm used to it." Replied Riku as the ran down the hill to the beach. The next thing she heard was a yell from Daisuke. She turned around to find Daisuke sprawled on the ground, sand in his mouth. She laughed at the site. "What were you telling me?" she asked, laughter in her voice. He got on his knees, laughing with her. That was the day they decided to commit to each other. They would always be near each other. She opened her eyes to find it was already sun up. Krad laughed evily as Dark came flying at him, death in his eyes. "You finally came Dark. I was wondering if you would ever come." He said. Dark looked at him with the intention of slaughtering him. Thus, the fight began. Yells were heard through the town, incantation, screams, curses, and even the sound of a punch landing on ones face. At Midday, they were both breathing heavily. Dark was wining. Yet, he got the feeling that Krad was letting him win. Krad smirked as Dark landed a final punch to his face. He rolled on the ground, blood tracing the trail. Dark waited a couple of minutes before going over to untie Riku. "Dark!" was all she could manage to say before clinging to him, tears falling freely. He twirled her around, finally ending with her back facing Krad. "I'm sorry Riku! I should have been there! I can't believe you went through this because of me. Please, forgive me!" Dark said, his voice falling in and out between strong and weak. He felt he head nodding in his cheat as he hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go.

Krad started to disappear into the air in red sparkles, like the devils blood. His face smirking as it happened. "Dark, I have already defeated you." He said to himself as he took out a feather from his wing. He then threw it in their direction.

Riku gasped loudly into Darks chest. He looked up and saw a glimpse of Krad smiling evilly before his face disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13 ThankYou Dark

'Let's never forget each other…I love you Riku.' 'Could this be awakening love? Or feelings of want?' 'Daisuke, I love you too.' 'You can't just focus on one guy all the time!' 'You don't understand. Daisuke's dead.' 'Riku, I love you. Promise you won't dwell on this moment.' 'Don't say that as if you're going to die!'_ I promise Daisuke._

Dark held onto her as she started to fall to the ground, blood falling from her back. Krad had sent a death feather at her. She was going to die. She started to fall limp. "Riku…don't die! Please! Riku! I LOVE YOU!" he shouted at her as she sank to the ground. He cried, watching as a small smile came across her face. "I love you too Dark." She whispered. Her eyes widened again as pain shot through her back. She went limp completely. He pulled her close. "No. No. Don't do this! Please!" he said even though she was already dead. Suddenly, a hand was on his shoulder. It glowed white like the heavens. "I've got it from here Dark." Said the spirit of Daisuke. He looked up at him, tears staining his eyes. Daisuke took her into his arms, bridal style, and floated there in front of Dark. A light started to shine around Riku's body. It passed over her slowly, her outfit changing to an angelic one. She looked like an angel sleeping. She started to stir. Dark gasped in surprise when her eyes wandered open. "Daisuke. Dark?" she whispered before starting to cling to Daisuke as he held her. Daisuke only smiled. "It's time to go Riku." He said. She nodded. He let her down so she could float on her own. As they started to ascend to the heavens, Riku kept looking back at him. "Hold on" she said. She floated back down to where Dark was standing. "Thank-you for everything Dark. I'll never forget you." She said before leaning into a kiss. She smiled as she floated back to Daisuke. "Ready?" he asked. She shook her head yes.

"Wait!" Dark shouted. He pulled one of his black feathers out and threw it at them. It shined brightly as one of Daisuke's hairs and one of Riku's hair entered its void. "Just for the next generation." He said. They nodded and finally entered the heavens, holding hands on their way in. Dark only stared after them before he himself started to disappear to await the next generation of Niwas. He smiled slightly before his face was gone.

What about Risa? Well after about two minutes of searching she got tired and went back home. She grew old, fat, and ugly with fifty-four cats. She never did marry. "I am waiting for Dark to come back to me." She would always say.

Their father was arrested for child abuse and cause of death for Riku. They complaint was sent in by his wife.

The next morning, Emiko found a baby on her doorstep. It resembled Daisuke and Riku. Dark, of course, lived on in the other generations of Niwas. He did fall in love again but he never found anyone quite like Riku.

**D.N.Angel. After the Anime. End.

* * *

**

Ok, well that was the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the series. Please. Tell me what you thought! 


End file.
